


Snuggling with three people

by hoagiehuman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoagiehuman/pseuds/hoagiehuman
Summary: Chiaki snuggles with her two boyfriends, Hajime and Nagito.(Set in non-despair adult life AU) ~ short fanfic
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Snuggling with three people

**Author's Note:**

> Also I headcanon that Chiaki is chubby.

There were two boys and one girl, and she always sat in between them. It was a movie night. The room filled the air with the smell of buttery popcorn and flowers. The three shared a shower some time ago, which left the room filled with the smell of lavender. The girl, under the sweet flower's calming effect, found herself resting her head on the wide boy. 

She tugged on the boy's sleeves, "I'm sleepy...."  
The wider boy, with a nice round chest and soft stomach, picked up the much smaller, yet not so small girl. His muscat colored eyes radiated in his partner's. "Well," his gentle deep voice filled the room, "it **is** getting late."   
The girl rubbed her eyes and found trouble keeping them open.  
"I agree," said the other boy, who was much thinner than the two. His flared marshmallow white hair slightly shook as he nodded his head. He took the arm of the much wider boy, "I wish you would carry me like that." He whispered in his ear. His voice wasn't as deep as the wider boys' but soothing nonetheless. It was like butter on a toasted bagel, it slid with ease.   
The wider boy's cheeks became red. "Nagito...not tonight. I don't feel right doing it when Chiaki's sleeping." He shook his head, heading forward to the bedroom. "Oh Hajime....when are we going to get some time together?" Nagito whimpered, following behind him.

  
Cuddling up to Hajime was usually heartfelt - his large chest was very warm and his big arms wrapped at her sides made her feel safe. However, the air conditioner wasn't doing its best that night. His chest quickly became a sweltering desert that almost made her pass out. 

She flipped over to Komaeda, which was right behind her, hugging her sides. He was usually the colder one, a bit on the thin side but his long fingers always knew where to touch.

Nagito enjoyed playing with Chiaki's hair as she fell asleep, even patting the top of her head and her stomach. She liked it whenever he did that since she usually gets stomach aches often due to her poor diet and awful cramps. He moved in a soft clockwise rotation on her pout stomach, his cold fingers soothing the loud demon in her tummy.  
However, Nagito didn't feel as good as he usually did. Hajime's hot body and Nagito's cold one gave Chiaki an almost warming effect from being in between them. Fed up, she slowly threw the covers over and got up from the bed. Hajime, being a deep sleeper, paid it almost no mind and drooled into the pillow. Komaeda moaned faintly from being accidentally kicked in the shin by Chiaki.

She grabbed her blanket and headed towards the corner of her room. There sat a large pink teddy bear, with a gentle smile. It loomed over Chiaki and looked especially inviting.

Nagito won the bear for her when they went on their date to the local carnival. He won it on the first try during the shooting bottle game. Right next to the bear was a much smaller, hand-sized blue one that sat in the big bear's lap. Hajime won that for her after multiple tries at a fishing game. He really wanted to win something for the both of them, but unlike Nagito, his luck wasn't the best. The bear was a consolidation prize since the employee felt sorry for him.

She chuckled to herself and grabbed the blue bear. She gave it a small kiss and sat in the big bear's lap, wrapping the blanket around them both. She turned to see her two boyfriends holding each other dearly as if the conditioner was barely working at all. 

As always, she started to drift asleep, her eyes becoming heavy. "Just....the right...temperature," she whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most likely not gonna make another komachiahina fanfic, but this idea did pop up while roleplaying. I find it adorable that Chiaki is the type of person that will tug on someone's sleeves to get their attention.


End file.
